Candré
Candré is the pairing between Cat Valentine and André Harris (Ca/t and A/'ndré'). Cat and André seem to be very close friends on the show since they are usually hanging out with one another, although on a few occasions, André has said that he finds Cat over dramatic and weird. They are often seen standing close to each other. It is possible they will end up together. Cat and André have most likely been friends for more than two years since they were friends in the flashback scene in the episode, The Great Ping Pong Scam. The two seem to get along together and are great friends; they are often seen together and Andre has even been to Cat's house. André has a nickname for Cat, which is "Little Red". He calls her this because she is short and has red hair. Cat also seems to like this nickname and calls it creative and fun. See Arieon for the real life friendship for Ariana Grande 'and 'Leon Thomas. Similarities There aren't many similarities between Cat and André, but they are similar in a few ways. (These are only similarities. It doesn't mean that it's proof they like each other). *Neither of them can come up with very funny jokes. (Revealed in Wi-Fi in the Sky) *Cat and André can both sing very well. *They both enjoy performing and singing, but André also likes to write songs. *Both Cat and André may have a ketchup problem. In the episode, Robarazzi, it was said that André has a ketchup problem. In Freak the Freak Out, Cat shouted very loudly to pass the ketchup. *They both don't like helmets. *They are both seen to be hanging out with Tori the most in the show. Candré Moments Season 1: 'Stage Fighting' *Cat and André are seen walking together in the beginning of the episode. *Cat and André both don't like Tori playing the French Horn. *Cat is impressed by André's talent at playing the French Horn. *Cat is also seen dancing as André plays the French Horn. *At lunch, when Cat makes random comments, André doesn't say anything rude like most other people would. *André corrects Cat by informing her that meatballs are brown instead of black, to which Cat replies, "You are so mean to me!" and leaves. *André explains to Cat that Tori didn't mean to whack Jade in the face with a cane. *Cat keeps glancing over at André as he's talking to Tori. *Cat and André both agree that Tori hit Jade in the face. 'The Birthweek Song' *Cat and André both uncertainly agree with Tori about the vibrating helmet. Tori then says that she hates helmets and they both agree with her. 'Tori the Zombie' *When Cat comes over to Tori's house, she is leaning against the door frame and it kind of looks like she's glancing at André. André is leaning from the couch and staring at Cat. *Cat greets André in a flirtatious tone as she enters Tori's house. *André uses the nickname "Little Red" for the first time, and after he explains what it means to Cat, she likes it. *Cat tells André to come up with a nickname for Tori, but he never does. This could be hinting that he only has a nickname for Cat because he likes her. *Cat wants André to help her put monster make-up on Tori and she asks it kind of flirtatiously, but he doesn't help her. *Cat seems kind of sad when André leaves and doesn't help her. 'Robarazzi' *After Tori defends Cat against Jade, Cat tells Jade "See Tori is interested in my device." She then briefly looks over to André as if she was expecting him to be interested or defend her too, but then Tori tells Cat she's not interested. *When Cat shows everyone her snow machine, André is the only one who takes any interest. *André puts his arm on Cat's shoulder. *Cat turns her head and smiles at André and she looks really happy when she looks away from him. She seems to almost be gloating. *André is glancing over Cat's shoulder and looking at the Sky Store catalog. *After Beck destroys Cat's Sky Store catalog, André asks her if she wants to come hang, but when he leaves he has an exasperated expression. *Also, André puts his hand on Cat's knee before he leaves. 'Survival of the Hottest' *André believes that Cat will come back to the RV and get them out. He's the first one to say this. *André knows that Cat weighs 90 pounds. *André lifts Cat up after she rescues them. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *André is the first person to notice that Cat is online, and is also the first to greet her. *André calls Cat by "Little Red", a recurring nickname that he made for her. *He is the first one to do effects after Cat did it. 'Beck's Big Break' *André and Cat are watching the one guy dancing in the hallway together. They also look at each other with excitement on their faces. *Neither André nor Cat want to listen to Tori play 'Mary had a Little Lamb.' They both agree hesitantly after Tori tells them that they will listen to her. *André says bye to Cat and Tori. Cat seems slightly sad that he's leaving. *After André tries to flirt with a girl on set, he and Cat turn and look at each other. They're both smiling and grinning at one another. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Cat and André are seen standing next to each other at the beginning of the episode. *Cat looks in André's direction while talking to Tori about the ping pong team. (Note: She glances at him often.) *In the background, Cat and André are standing next to each other while Tori and Jade argue about why Tori didn't make the ping pong team. They are also standing very close to one another. *In the flashback scene, Cat and André are sitting next to each other. *Also in the flashback, Cat and André are standing next to each other when telling Sikowitz about their plan. *While André and Tori are singing Tell Me That You Love Me, Cat seems a little sad as she watches them. However, she seems happy when Tori sings in her direction, but she becomes sad right afterward; in her face expression. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Cat and André do a skit together. They are sitting/laying very close to one another. *Both André and Cat are eager to start the scene over after Tori's phone rings and ruins the scene, a hint that they like performing with each other. *They both cheer loudly for Robbie and Rex's performance. *Cat seems slightly jealous that the two girls are flirting with André and Beck. *Cat says she likes Japan a few minutes after André mentions the country. *Cat and André are both disgusted at the Hayley's and Tara's singing. *André gives Cat and Jade a standing ovation. *Cat looks in Andre's direction often while she's singing and dancing. *When the owner says that two girls had a lot of talent, André touches Cat's arm and she smiles back at him. *André and Cat are both shocked that she and Jade didn't win. Andre then shouts that they had ten times more applause. *Cat agrees with André about leaving after they eat. *Cat yells ketchup loudly. In Robarazzi, it was said that André had a ketchup problem. This could be a possible hint that they like each other. *Also, while André, Cat, Jade, and Beck are sitting at the table, it looks almost as if they are on a double date - Jade and Beck, Cat and André. *Cat and André are sittingnext to each other while Sikowitz starts his performance. They are also the first two people to start dancing and they dance together. *Cat and André run up to hug Sikowitz at the end of his performance. André wraps his arms around Cat during the group hug. 'Rex Dies' *Cat and André are sitting very close to one another in Sikowitz's class. *André tells Tori to read Jessica's post about her date with Robbie because he wants to hear the rude things she said. Cat giggles happily in agreement. *Cat agrees with Tori when she says André is a great actor. *Cat asks André if he has learned to cry yet. André says he hasn't. *Cat then spray 'beast repellent' in his eyes. André starts to cry and Cat happily tells him that he's crying. André doesn't get mad at Cat for spraying 'beast repellent' in his eyes. *Cat was trying to help when she sprayed 'beast repellent' on André. 'The Diddly-Bops' *André asks Cat to record the song and she gladly does so. *André and Cat sing to favorite foods song together (along with Jade, Beck, Tori, and Robbie). *André doesn't get too mad at Cat for booking the group another performance. However, he doesn't do the next performance. *In the end of the episode, Cat is dancing happily to André's song. *During the favorite foods song Cat wrapped her arms around Andre and hung on to him for a bit. 'Wok Star' *Cat and André are seen walking very closely to one another while they're with Tori. *Cat continuously talks about a sauce she had eaten at a restaurant. André suggests that it was Sweet N' Sour Sauce. Cat tells him that she doesn't think it was. Before they leave the closet, Cat says that it was Sweet N' Sour Sauce and André nods his head. *While leaving the closet, Cat and André both exit together. *While the group was playing cards, Cat says something and André says that she actually said something smart. Cat doesn't seem offended and instead she smiles happily. 'A Film by Dale Squires' *Cat and André both agree that they'd give up a foot for the internet. *Cat and André (along with a few other people) push Tori toward Dale Squires so she can talk to him about the video. *Cat is the first one to greet André when he shows up with his cousin Kendra. *When Cat giggles at what Dale says, André shakes his head and glances back at her. *André, along with Tori and Jade, agrees with Cat about going to get waffles. Season 2 'Beck Falls for Tori' *Cat and André do a scene together along with Beck. They are also evidently the bad guys. *André tells Cat that she's little bo-poo. Cat then annoyingly tells him that she's little bo-peeop. *André asks Cat why her brother got shot by a clown. *André smiles happily at Cat when she gets crayons. *André asks Cat why she's in a crazy costume. She says that she's dressed as Sikowitz. *Cat runs up to André and says "hi" happily. *Cat and André are both smiling at each other after they hug Tori. *André smiles at Cat and then they hug. *Cat glances back at André when Tori is deciding whether she should jump off the building or not. *Cat and André cheer for Tori and look like they are about to hug, but they don't. *Cat and André start talking to each other excitedly when Tori says she made it. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *When André is talkng to the gang, Cat smiles at him until Robbie starts talking. and looks like she doesn't care for what he's saying. *When André is upset that he keeps finding the K to Ke$ha's name Cat tries to make him feel better by telling him that she got eaten by kids; she looks very sympathetic. *The two stare at each other for a while, ignoring the others around them. *Cat and André both agree with Trina about how you should keep promises. *Cat and André help Tori and the others find the letters that spell Ke$ha. *Cat grabs André's side when the little boy says that he'll give them the Funkie-Nut Blast ice cream. *Cat and André dance together while Ke$ha is performing the private concert. TheSlap.com Hints *Cat once set her mood as sunny and André commented saying that he doesn't think sunny is a mood. *Cat posted a picture of André sick in the hospital. *Sikowitz posted a picture of the 'ping pong team' and Cat and Andre were standing right next to each other and they are standing very close to one another. *Rex posted a picture of Cat and André sitting next to each other in the fake snow. *André once asked if it's Ketchup or Catsup. Cat commented saying Catsup because it's like "Hey, Cat... Sup?" *André posted a picture of Cat with a pig. He titled it 'Pretty Cat with a Pretty Pig.' So, he has called Cat pretty. *In Cat's poster for her Cat Bash 2010, she mentioned that if you see a dog with a red collar, do not run over it. The color red is the official Candré color. *Cat p osted a picture of Andre unicorned. She said that 'he looks different. Did he change his hair? Just kidding!' Also, most of the other pictures she used to unicorn her friends were really bad photos of them, while Andre's (and Tori's) was a very good picture. *Cat and André posted a video of them rehearsing for an improv scene they have to do together. They are also seen in Cat's bedroom together. Cat also has her stuffed giraffe with her and she tells Andre to kiss it, but he says no (which Cat is not offended by, which is what one would've expected from her) She then asks André if Mr. Long Neck (the giraffe) can watch the Drive-By-Acting Exercise video with them, but André again says no. Also in the video, they were buying tacos and Cat was holding her giraffe. Cat also bites André two times in the video. At the very end of the video, Cat's head rests on top of André's. *André posts a picture of Cat holding the letter A and says that A is for André. Cat and André are also the only ones who have a picture of them holding one of the letters that spell Ks$ha. Candre Fanfics *The Candre Fanfiction Section of Fanfiction.net *Remember Sunday by alltimelow777 *Dude, You So Like Her by Marie S Zachary *Candre Shuffle by InsaneBlueberry *Eight by InsaneBlueberry *Candycorn and Chocolate Rainbow by JadeBeckOTP *His sweater by JadeBeckOTP *Wet Gold by my paper teeth *Sugary Nonsense by my paper teeth *with you right here, i'm a rocketeer by omgcece *trying to make you feel like a princess by InsaneBlueberry *butterflies and parks by InsaneBlueberry Popular Writers: '''(has written 2 or more stories for Candré) *InsaneBlueberry *JadeBeckOTP *my paper teeth Fast Facts *Cat and André are seen dancing together in the opening sequence for Season 1. *In the Season 2 opening sequence, you can see Cat and Andre dancing together and Cat wrapping her arm around Andre's neck. *André's nickname for Cat is Little Red because of her hair color. *André has said that Cat is pretty. * Cat's dog has a red collar, and Cat has red hair the Official Color for Candré! *In a video made by Dan, it shows a behind the scenes video and Cat and André are in it together and standing very close. But this could just be their actors, Ariana and Leon. *In a video made by Dan, Ariana Grande (Cat) is re-doing her lines for a new episode of Victorious. In the footage, you see Cat walking next to André. *In the intro for Freak the Freak Out, you can see Cat and André dancing together more than once. *In the openings of several episodes, Tori is seen talking to the pair. Candré Fan Representation '''Official Song: I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift because it was used in the first Candr'e video. Many fans also believe that Cat is mostly normal around Andr'e since it seems whenever she's not around him, she's more ditzy than usual. Official Color: ''Red'' because André's nickname for Cat is 'Little Red' and Cat has red hair. Official Mascot: ''Ketchup'' is the official mascot because it has been said that André has a ketchup problem and in Freak the Freak Out, Cat shouted very loudly to André 'ketchup!' because she wanted him to pass her the ketchup. Also, they once had a short conversation about ketchup and catsup on theSlap.com. Official Animal: The official animal is a Giraffe because in the improv video Cat and André do together, Cat has a stuffed animal giraffe and she tells André to kiss him but he says no. List of Candré songs *I'm Only Me When I'm With You - Taylor Swift *You Found Me - Kelly Clarkson *Me Without You - Ashley Tisdale *Bubbly - Colbie Callait *Butterflies - Alana Lee Photo Gallery Click Here! to see the Candre gallery! Video Gallery Video:You Found Me//Candre Video:Candre//I'm Only Me Video:~Denial~Cat Andre~Tori Beck~Victorious~ Video:Bade and Candre - No Me Without You|You have to wait 20 seconds for video to play, but it will play! Also, it has Bade in it too. thumb|300px|leftthumb|276px|right thumb|272px|right|Includes some Badethumb|276px|left Category:Pairings Category:Images of Cat Valentine Category:Images of Andre Harris Category:Main Characters Category:Relationship Moments Category:Males Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Friendship Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2